Charmed Season 8 Alternate Ending
by MedievalWriter
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige conitinued to fight Billie and Christy once and defeat them once and for all. I try to create very interesting plot and A special someone returns. This is MY version of the ending.I'll continue once inspiration comes.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARMED**

Endless Charmed ( Alternate Ending for Season 8)

"Piper, " Phoebe called out as she walked down the wooden stairs, down to the living room. " Where is – Paige? Where is everybody?" Phoebe wondered.

Suddenly, glowing lights began to descend from the ceiling. Paige and Piper arrived right in front of Phoebe as if nothing has happened.

"I have been looking for you two, where did you go?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I had to drop Wyatt and Chris to dad's apartment," Piper responded with an annoyed look in her face.

The sisters walked up to the attic once again to discuss the matter at hand – how to bring Prue back.

"Well, there must be something here in the book," Phoebe thought.

"It might work if we summon her here since we have the Power of Three again."

Phoebe flipped through the pages as Piper and Paige talked about the final assault on Billie and Christy.

"I am not planning on killing myself again," Paige blurted out angrily.

"No one does, honey, but now with Prue on our side, we might be able to defeat them," Phoebe answered without taking her eyes off the Book of Shadows.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Phoebe and I died if it wasn't for Piper and I am not going through that again," Paige argued with a smirk.

" Well, how do you plan on getting rid of them the third time?" Phoebe asked, leaning against the stand that holds the book.

The Book of Shadows had helped them in the past, filled with incantations, spells and short biography of various demons and warlocks. This book has been passed down from generation to generation to help the Halliwell line overcome obstacles in their way.

"Third time's the charm!" Paige responded again.

"You know it's nice listening to the two of you argue but we need to do something before Billie and Christy comes back to kill us," Piper interrupted, "So if you two don't mind, I'd like to save my husband."

The girls continued on looking for a spell.

"Aha! See, told you there's something in here, look!" Phoebe pointed.

"60 Minutes Conjurer Spell! Phoebe, since when did our book become a free- trial website?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, but we don't have much choice left." Phoebe answered.

**-Back in Magic School-**

"Billie, we have to take the Charmed Ones down now, while they are still regrouping," Christy adviced her younger sister.

"Christy, we almost died yesterday! Who knew they would also call the 'Hollow' back?" Billie argued.

"Billie, I have risked my life on taking them out and we are not stopping now," Christy tried to motivate Billie. "I have an idea."

**-MANOR- **

"Adeo redux desidero consors, ab aetas antecedo," The three sisters chanted the spell and dropped the ingredients for the spell on the boiling cauldron.

"What!" Paige asked with an amazed look in her eyes.

"Nothing? Great, I could have --, AHH!" Paige yelled.

A demon came from behind them and threw an energy ball right at Paige, causing her to fly across the room.

Then, out of the blue, two more demons shimmered to the spot and summoned energy balls.

"I'll deal with these, suckers." Piper quoted.

Piper opened her hand and waved it, up and down motion and cleched it, blowing up the demons.

"Paige!" Phoebe called out as she looked for her sister that flew across the room.

"Uh, Uh, Uh," Billie and Christy appeared out of the blue using a smoke potion. Billie threw an ancient gold-like rope and

trapped Phoebe in her place, surrounded by electric lights.

"Here's one for you, Piper," Christy said as she threw the rope. The item began to spin towards Piper. Continuously, she tried

freezing t but it wouldnt work. The rope got to Piper and she was trapped in her place with barely any room to move

surrounded by electric lights.

"Paige! Get back here," Billie called out as they watch her orb away just before the ancient rope got to her.

"So close! 2 down 1 more to go," Christy said, holding Billie's hand as they disappear through the smoke potion and left.

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other in amazement, thinking how they were trapped so quick.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Huh? Where am I?" Paige asked herself as she landed on a mysterious place. The place was quiet yet peaceful. It's dark but it was bright. Clouds surrounded the place and – no one was around.

"Hello? Anybody here! " Paige called out. No answer.

Then a swirling yellow orb appeared in front of Paige. It danced around her and began to speak.

"Hi Paige," the yellow orb greeted.

"How do you know me! Where am I?" She asked.

"I just do and you're in…I can't tell you but it's like heaven," the little orb answered.

"I called you here because I know your sisters are in trouble."

"How did you—," Paige was interrupted between her questions.

"Go to them and aid them, the ancient golden rope is called the Vernha Bracelet that extends when casts upon its victim. It absorbs energy in every minute until there is nothing left in them to fight. Only 5 were created," The orb explained.

Paige was afraid at what may happen to her sisters and orb back home.

**-MANOR-**

"Paige…free us from this…before…Billie and Christy attacks…," Phoebe adviced weakly.

"I have no strength in me to fight them," Piper told Paige.

"I don't know how to free you guys from there," Paige answered her sisters.

Then a smoke appeared again and so did Billie and Christy.

"I knew that you will return, I brought one for you too,"

The swirling bracelet extended into a rope as it spun its way to Paige.

She tried to orb but it was too late. By the time she orbed, the rope surrounded her and she was electrocuted by weak volts of electricity from the rope. Paige fell from the air and fainted.

"Guess what you three, I hold 3 vanquishing potions, the same ones used before only—stronger," Billie told them as Phoebe and Piper watch them helplessly throw 3 potions.

"Good-bye, Power of Three, nothing can set you free," Christy quoted.

Billie threw the potions towards the three sisters.

(Slow Motion)

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

The potion swirled it's way to the three sisters and stopped.

"Wha—what?" Piper questioned herself.

A glowing orb descended from the ceiling and created a human outline and a hooden lady appeared.

She extended her arms and waved, deflecting the three potions.

Then shimmers began to appear. Dumain held Christy and Billie by the shoulder and left immediately before the potion hit them.

The blast from the potion damaged a portion of the house but the sisters were safe.

Phoebe and Piper were losing so much energy and willpower that it was hard to ID the person.

Piper looked up and said, "You look familiar…aren't you…" Then fainted.

-** LIVING ROOM **–

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper woke up and asked.

" Um, I think so… wait, last I checked, we _were_ in the attic," Phoebe replied with her tired voice.

The three sisters began to regain their energy quickly and stood up.

The hooded lady was standing facing her back to them across the sofa.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Hi," The hooded lady replied without looking back.

"She certainly isn't a demon because, well, demons don't _wear _white, elderly clothes," Paige giggled and spoke.

"Can you, like, maybe, turn around so we can see you?" Phoebe requested in a sarcastic manner.

"You know 'cuz it is _hard _to talk to people you don't know."

"Hmm.." the woman laughed. "You know Feebs, you've changed."

"Wait a sec, did you just call me _Feebs_?" Phoebe asked, frightened and surprised.

"No on has ever called me that since --," Then she stopped.

"Could it be?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"I don't know could it?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I…I…well, is it?" Piper asked again.

"I don't know, Prue? Is that you?" She asked.

Her eyes turned from dry to watery and her voice became raspy and surprised.

The hooded lady turned around and revealed herself.

_Gasp…_

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom? I don't understand, wha—," Piper asked without any clue what so ever.

"Someone is with me, it…wasn't me that spoke…she did and she was the one that saved you three," Patty continued.

"She's on the stairs listening to our conversation right now."

"Who is?" Paige questioned her mother, having no idea at all what is going on.

"Feebs…Piper…," the voice spoke. The figure that they saw from the attic appeared.

"Prue! Oh my god, I cannot believe it," Piper yelled.

The two sisters ran half way up the stairs to hug her long gone sister once more.

"Phoebe, Piper, you two definitely changed! Look at you two," Prue gasped in surprised.

" I have been watching over you since I left and it is different that talking to you both," Prue explained her feelings and situation.

She looked from the stairs to the living room. Paige stood there as if she was not needed anymore.

Tears fell from the sisters eyes but Prue wanted to talk to Paige.

"Thanks for completing the Power of Three again," Prue thanked and hugged her.

"So you're Prue?" She asked.

Phoebe, Piper walked down from the stairs and sat in the sofa with their mom as Prue explained everything.

"It was me who pleaded the elders to turn you three into goddesses when Cronus came back."

"Yes, and as a reward for that long hard work, the elders sent down Prue for your final battle," Patty explained.

"So…how long will you stay here, Prue?" Piper asked.

"When the battle is over, you can call me back anytime you want using the 'To Summon the Dead' spell and I can return," Prue told them.

"I know your situations as well, let's go think of a plan to get rid of Billie and Christy once and for all."

"Well, I see I am no longer needed here, I'll go watch you guys from up there." Patty waved her hands and left.

"Okay, well, I'll just watch the experts do their thing," Paige said. She was feeling upset because now Prue is here, she will not be needed.

"No, you follow us, I am only here to support not fight your battle for you, Paige."

Prue grabbed her hand and led her to the attic.

-** MAGIC SCHOOL **–

"Dumain, we need reinforcements. After the Hollow was taken in Christy died but thank goodness time was reversed, we'll think of another plan." Billie strategized.

"We will need help from a past friend to do this, Zankou." Dumain adviced her.

"But he was killed --," Billie asked.

"We WILL find a way to get him back," Dumain argued.

Christy came in the room and explained.

"Way ahead of you two," She said.

Next to her was Zankou.

"Now, the battle will begin. Ready your magic and items. This will be a long, difficult fight that we WILL win."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

"Prue, do you still remember how to do this… fighting thing? I mean, you could have gotten rusty after 5 years." Piper laughed as she said her humorous remark.

Everyone giggled a bit.

"Okay, no! Magic was basically the _only _thing that I do up there." She told them.  
Prue told them stories of how it's like up there. How she was being honored as a deceased Charmed One.

"Why did mom appear?" Piper asked.

"Oh, she wanted to go with me down here for the first time." Prue answered.

"Okay, this potion is good to go," Paige spoke as she shaked the vile one more time.

"You know, we nearly joined you up there not long ago," Phoebe explained.

"Me and Paige died but we…uh, came back, thanks to Piper," giving her a pat on the back.

"So is everyone ready?" Prue asked.

"Let's go, orb us there Paige."

-MAGIC SCHOOL-

"Let's go, shimmer us there Zankou." Billie instructed.

Not long after Billie, Christy and Zankou shimmered away, The Charmed Ones appeared. Everyone seemed confuse that they weren't there.

Back at the Manor, Billie, Christy and Zankou were also confused, not knowing where the Charmed Ones were.

The Charmed Ones left the Magic School and headed home.

"Zankou, maybe we should go, no one is--," Then Billie was interrupted by glowing lights descending from the ceiling.

"Hide!" Christy adviced.

The four sisters landed on the living room and began to look around.

"Is it safe?" Phoebe asked.

The sisters roamed the first floor not knowing that the Jenkins sisters and Zankou are on their way to the Book of Shadows.

" Okay, the book knows me well, so just sit still and I'll go look for things that I can use against them in here," Billie explained.

Christy and Zankou sat for a while until Billie found something.  
"Let's bring back their old friend."

Billie chanted a spell and a blue hazy portal opened from the attic walls.

"The book! I must have it!" the voice spoke.

"Here, catch." Billie threw the book inside the void and handed it to the demon.

-PARLOR/ SITTING ROOM-

"You guys smell that? Is that gas leak?" Prue asked, sniffing her surroundings.

"I…I… think so, it's a little familia---a…a…a…,Phoebe?" Piper asked staring at the kitchen.

"What!" Phoebe asked not paying attention to her sister.

"You…better remember the spell to vanquish your friend here!" Piper called out and yelled.  
"Oh my god, it's the woogyman!" Phoebe yelled.

"The what?" Paige asked. "What in the world is that?"

"Not now, Run! I'll rethink about the spell on our way to the living room," Phoebe told them.

The four sisters ran back to the parlor room and gathered to combine every piece of the spell.

"Phoeeeee…be…..," the woogyman spoke.

" Phoebe, you better have that spell in your mind," Piper spoke sarcastically in a worried manner.

"That was _8_ years ago, okay?" She responded.

"There it is!" Prue pointed.

"It's all coming back to me now, okay, let me help refresh your memories," Phoebe responded.

"I am light,

I am one to strong to fight,

Go away and leave my sight,

And take with you this endless night."

"That should do it," Piper said.

"NO…" The woogy yelled as it disappeared into nothing.

"Guys!" Paige called as she staired at the living room.

"There's a lady standing in there."

The sisters looked back and saw a Banshee.

"Okay, this is it," Prue spoke angrily.

She waved her hand sending the Banshee out of the window.

"Let's do something before she gets back on her feet."

"Last I remember only 1 demon can reborn demons and monsters that we already killed." Piper explained.

Then the banshee jumped back inside the house and began to cry a powerful screech.

"Lamp!" Paige called and waved it to the Banshee.

The lamp smacked her in the face, knocking the banshee unconscious. "Ugh."

"Anymore?" Paige asked rhetorically.

The Charmed Ones headed for the attic to check on the Book of Shadows.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, this shouldn't be happening," Prue spoke angrily as they all walked up the stairs to the attic.

When they got there, the portal was open and they saw Abraxas.

"Okay, we've killed this guy before. Let me try to take him out."

Piper used her power and blew up Abraxas.

"Whoa, what happened to the Power of Three?" Prue wondered.

"Never mind that. We need to get everything settled here."

Billie and Christy projected their selves inside the attic behind the unsuspecting Charmed Ones.

Billie waved her hands and sent the daggers from the floor flying to the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe turned around and ducked. Piper froze the one coming towards her. Prue deflected it towards a wall. Paige looked up and realized a dagger was flying towards her.

Prue, Phoebe and Piper looked at the dagger that they missed come flying towards their sister—hit.

"Ah…" Paige screamed as she dropped on the floor. She was quickly losing blood and consciousness.

"Toodles," Billie smiled as she disappears with her sister.

"Paige? Paige!" the sisters yelled, crying over their sisters.

"Don't die on us, Paige," Phoebe cried.

"What are we gonna do?'

"I may have an idea but it's a risk," Piper said.

She opened the Book of Shadows and read the spell to bind Paige's powers.

"What are you doing?" the sisters asked with teary eyes.

"Okay, if we take out her powers and turn her into an ordinary human being, we can freeze her, long enough to take out Billie and Christy and get Leo to heal her," Piper explained.

They did just that.

Paige turned to an ordinary human being without her powers, frozen on the floor lying with her blood frozen as well.

"Let's get this over with," Piper spoke as she grabbed the potion that Paige made.

The sisters encircled the attic with crystals to defend Paige and locked the door.

"If we don't take out Billie and Christy, they will continue to project themselves here," Phoebe explained to her sisters.

"Where is the potion that Paige made to send us to another place?" Prue asked.

"Right here. We'll go to…wait, Prue can you astral project us to the magic school? After all those years up there, your power should have grown," Piper suggested.

"I'll try…" Was Prue's answer.

She held her sisters hands and closed her eyes, concentrating on the magic school. The next thing they knew, they were at the school behind Billie, Christy and Zankou.

"The witches are here!" Zankou spoke in surprised.

He created a large energy ball and threw it at Phoebe but Prue intercepted and deflected the energy ball.

"Huh...AHH!" Zankou vanished into thin air once more.

"Looks like your powers grew even stronger, Prue." Piper looked at her.

Then they went back to the manor.

"Let's use the potion to get us in magic school," But before Prue had the chance to drop the potion, Billie and Christy arrived.

"Don't worry, it's the _real _us," The Jenkins sisters said, glaring at the other sisters.

"Why is it that every showdown always happens here?' Piper questioned them.

"I don't know, but why is it that eveytime we come _you're_ the first person to ask something?" Christy answered with a question.

"It all ends here," With that said Billie and Christy fought against the Charmed Ones.

Christy created a large flaming ball of fire and sent it flying towards the Charmed Ones which Piper froze.

Christy sent small barrages of fire balls towards the Charmed Ones which she froze as well.

Prue used her telekinesis power to send all of the frozen fire balls right back to the Jenkins sister which they avoided by hiding behind the couch. The fire balls and the large ball of fire damaged half of the sun room.

"You'll have to do better than that," Prue adviced them.

"Remember these?" Billie showed them as she rose from the floor.

The sisters noticed 12 daggers were placed on the couch.

"Okay, whoa…" Prue exclaimed.

Billie sent the daggers flying towards the sisters.

The daggers wounded Phoebe and Piper froze 3.

Prue deflected as much as possible right back at Billie but she deflected towards Piper which she again froze.

The Halliwell sisters decided to use a spell to increase their chances of winning.

"Take my powers blessed be,

Multilpy my strength to three," Prue chanted the incantation with her sisters.

Now, the Jenkins has to face against 3 sets of each sister.

The Jenkins sisters countered their spell with a spell they took from the Book of Shadows.

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine,

Let our powers cross the line,

I offer up my gift to share,

Switch our powers through the air," The Jenkins recited.

The 2 sets of sisters began to switch powers and it was a risk that they had to take.

(Find out nextwho has whose powers and who won.)

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7

FINAL ENDING 1

_I decided to make 2 endings to end my story. You get two options on how YOU would want the story to end. _

_This is the first one. Check out the second ending if you want._

_Disclaimer: The character and the actresses are not for me to claim, I just wrote the story and what part to say, okay?_

_The director is Mike Housing in my story, a made up character. I don't want to use any names that really HAD to do with Charmed in the real life(Brad Kern etc.)_

_I felt like writing this version for my convenience and fun. If you don't like it, it's fine. I kinda wrote this one for myself to share with you guys. I was bored and I wanted to mess things around a bit._

_Read On…_

Director: Okay, here is the 'Call for a Witches' Powers' Spell, use this to defeat the Jenkin sisters there.

Shannen: What? We were supposed to fight them with our powers. We would never have thought of this spell at a time like this.

Director: Well, we know how you guys can be a little slow…

Holly: What was that suppose to mean!

Director: See! Ugh, never mind…places everyone! Action!

Prue, Phoebe and Piper: Powers of the Witches rise, course unseen across the sk—

Kaley: Okay, we don't even know who has whose powers.

Director: Um, well, okay, fine. Prue will have Christy's powers, Billie will have Phoebe's, Piper will have Billie's, Phoebe will have Prue's and Christy will have Piper's powers.

Want me to repeat that?

Kaley: No!

Director: Places everyone, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Action!

Prue, Phoebe and Piper: Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us we call you near, come to us and settle here.

Prue: We have our powers back AND we have yours.

Director: Okay, cut!

Alyssa: What now?

Director: Billie, drop dead!

Kaley: What! My character is NOT dropping dead!

Director: Well, at this point Billie would have died anyways cuz they have your powers and they took their powers back.

Kaley: Well, that cuz _you _gave them the "Call for the Witches' Powers" Spell for no reason!

Director: Excuse me but I have a dinner with my wife and I'm almost late.

Kaley: (under her breath) I'm surprise you even HAVE a wife…

Director: What's that!

Kaley: AHH! I swear if he won't stop, I will leave!

Director: Okay, go back to where you were and the Charmed Ones will kick the Jenkins' butt! Action!

-interrupted-

Rose: Hello! How long do you want me _frozen _in the attic! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to unlock the door _from _the inside!

Director: See, this is why we have many disagreements in here.

(to Rose) It's not my fault your co-stars take forever to vanquish each other.

Rose: Well hurry up, my arms and legs are beginning to numb.

Marnette: Don't forget about me!

Director: Oh, yeah, no, I didn't forget you. Okay, I want you to move right.

Marnette: Like this?

Director: More right.

Marnette: Right here.

Director: A little more…

Marnette: Here? (she is now standing behind a wall)  
Director: Perfect! Now stay there and…ACTION!

Kaley: Mike! She is a big part of this story!

Director: Okay, I cannot stand anymore interruptions especially from you.

Kaley: You know what! I can't take this anymore, I QUIT!

Director: Okay, um…writer, you, Mr.… Mr. Boarshead, change the script. Billie will die after they said the spell.

Sean Boarshead: But it's just a spell and it ONLY takes powers away not lives.

Director: Well, we'll use a cardboard cut out of Kaley and just ask Piper there to send her flying and a stunt to land on broken glass. The end for her.

Kaley: Ugh…(packs stuff and walks out)

Alyssa: (whispers) The only reason why I am not walking out right now cuz I am gonna miss you guys.

Holly: Aw, well I'll miss you too.

Shannen: well, okay, ditto.

(group hug)

Director on LOUD speaker: Okay!

Holly, Alyssa and Shannen: Ah!

Director: No group hugs! We are not done with this yet.

Action!

"Ah!" Christy screamed as the Charmed Ones vanquished her.

Then swirling light descended.

"The final battle is over, here is Leo."

She released a glowing orb from her hand and Leo appeared.  
"Oh, Leo!" Piper cried.

"Hurry, we have to heal Paige," Piper adviced him.

"Okay."

-ATTIC-

Rose: Oh, my back is hurting. I can barely—

Director: Shut up and stay still, your sisters are orbing with Leo to heal ya.

(Rose froze in terror)

(Leo healing her)

"Paige? Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"No, try getting yelled at by that guy on a loud speakerphone."

Holly: Sh, you're suppose to say okay. You want to repeat the whole scene over?

"Oh! I'm fine!" Paige yelled.

Director: Whoa! You're not suppose to scream! Nah, too tired to fix that. Sound dude, just edit her voice later.

Sound Person: Sure thing boss.

Director: Action!

"Looks like the elders are calling me again," Prue said.

Director: No one is calling you! The sound system is messed up, redo that part and…ACTION!

"I am going back to the elder since my duty is done, call me when you need me," Prue said as she began to disappear into a glowing orb of light and ascended away.

So, the Charmed Ones had vanquished the ultimate power and the triad, clearing up any trouble in their future life.

Although it's unsure of what their children's fate will be, they will always be able to conquer the impossible.

CHARMED THE END

_It will take while for me to get a more serious version cuz of school and stuff but when I do, I'll put it up..._

_Let me know if you want this out and I'll delete this… thanks…_


End file.
